1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal equipped with an adapter for image display, and particularly to a method of displaying images that accommodates changes in the quality of a connecting line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increased liberalization of electronic communication has brought into daily use the prior-art mobile communication media which had been preferentially used in public enterprises and government and municipal offices, and moreover, the rapid popularization of car phones and portable telephones has brought about greater diversification of the content of radio mobile terminals.
As an example, transmission is no longer limited to speech but can now accommodate data and images, and image display devices that can connect to a radio mobile terminal have been put into practical use.
In contrast to a cable-connected device, however, a radio mobile terminal is in frequent motion, and the connecting line that connects to the radio base station device is therefore in a state of constant change. If an adapter for image display of an image terminal is connected to a radio mobile terminal, degradation of the quality of the radio line can in some cases result in interruptions of the image or in the unaltered display of an image of reduced quality.
Similarly, in cases in which communication between a radio mobile terminal and the adapter for image display itself is realized by a means having a potential for degradation in line quality, such as a wireless connection, this degradation of line quality can result in interruptions of the image or in the unaltered display of an image of reduced quality.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile terminal provided with an adapter for image display, that, in the event of degradation of line quality, can display an image that is improved according to the type of degradation.
A mobile terminal provided with an adapter for image display according to this invention includes a radio mobile terminal connected to a radio base station device by a radio line, an adapter for image display connected to this radio mobile terminal, and an image display unit; wherein the radio mobile terminal monitors the quality of the line between the radio base station device and the radio mobile terminal, predicts degradation of the image produced by changes in the line quality, and communicates to the adapter for image display information relating to the manipulation of the image display content that is necessary for dealing with the predicted image degradation; and, by means of this information, the adapter for image display manipulates the image display content of the image display unit to modify it to an appropriate image display.
The selection of the appropriate image display method on the image display unit in accordance with the line quality may be performed at the radio mobile terminal, at the adapter for image display, or, by switching, at either the radio mobile terminal and the adapter for image display.
According to another embodiment, the adapter for image display monitors line quality between the mobile terminal and the adapter for image display, predicts the degradation of the image produced by changes in the line quality, and by means of information relating to the manipulation of image display content that is necessary for dealing with the predicted degradation of the image, manipulates the image display content of the image display unit to modify it to an appropriate image display.
According to yet another embodiment, a radio mobile terminal monitors the quality of the line between the radio base station device and the radio mobile terminal, predicts degradation of the image produced by changes in the line quality, communicates to the adapter for image display information relating to manipulation of the image display content that is necessary for dealing with the predicted image degradation; and, by means of this information, the adapter for image display manipulates the image display content of the image display unit to modify it to an appropriate image display, and further, monitors the quality of the line between the radio mobile terminal and the adapter for image display, predicts degradation of the image caused by changes in the line quality, and by means of information relating to manipulation of the image display content that is necessary for dealing with the predicted image degradation, manipulates the image display content of the image display unit to modify it to an appropriate image display.
The method for dealing with changes in line quality according to this invention is a method for dealing with changes in line quality in a mobile terminal that is provided with an adapter for image display and that includes a radio mobile terminal that is connected to a radio base station device by a radio line, an adapter for image display that is connected to this radio mobile terminal, and an image display unit; wherein the radio mobile terminal monitors the quality of the line between the radio base station device and the radio mobile terminal, predicts degradation of the image produced by changes in the line quality, and communicates to the adapter for image display information relating to manipulation of the image display content that is necessary for dealing with the predicted image degradation; and, by means of this information, the adapter for image display manipulates the image display content of the image display unit to modify it to an appropriate image display.
According to another embodiment, the adapter for image display monitors line quality between the mobile terminal and the adapter for image display, predicts changes in the image produced by changes in the line quality, and by means of information relating to manipulation of image display content that is necessary for dealing with the predicted degradation of the image, manipulates the image display content of the image display unit to modify it to an appropriate image display.
The present invention is a radio mobile terminal that is provided with an adapter for image display and that can monitor line quality between a radio base station device and a radio mobile terminal such as a portable telephone and insert this information in data and transmit to an adapter for image display; an adapter for image display that can manipulate image display content based on this information; and an adapter for image display that can monitor line conditions in cases in which degradation of line quality between the mobile terminal and adapter for image display is conceivable and manipulate the image content based on this information; whereby the present invention can obtain an appropriate image display that deals with changes in line conditions.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description based on the accompanying drawings which illustrate examples of preferred embodiments of the present invention.